youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Emer Prevost
Emer Prevost, also known as Hellsing920, is a YouTuber who created his channel back in 2006, and made videos here and there, mostly rants, up until 2011, when he started his series Reaction & Review, which is what he's known for today; a show where he watches a movie, and reacts to it, afterwards reviewing it. In recent years he's dabbled into other types of videos, such as Let's Plays, What's in the Box, a weekly''' Q&A Livestream', a '''trading card game' series, Longbox Chronicles, (a comic book review series), and even, to a much lesser extent, Game Reviews, but R&R is his primary and most viewed series on his channel; he stopped ranting several years ago, due to him, and many others, believing that they were terrible, but there are still many of his fans who wishes for him to bring his rants back, which he absolutely refuses to do. Emer is known for being a very opinionated and outspoken individual, who doesn't sugarcoat harsh criticisms for movies, and is willing to state exactly what he feels about any matter during his weekly streams, regardless of what others think about it. s History Prior to his YouTube career, Emerson Prevost wrote articles for ObsessedWithWrestling.com (now known as OnlineWorldofWrestling.com). He created a YouTube account in 2007, known as Hellsing920, but it was terminated before the year even ended (for copyright infringement). Hellsing returned to YouTube in April 2008 as He11sing920 ("11" instead of "LL"). The new channel had a bigger focus on rants, vlogs, and informative videos. His most popular videos were those of "The Epic Rant" series, where fans requested topics for him to make full length rant videos about. However, the videos have since been deleted, and Hellsing claims that he regrets making these videos. Most episodes of "The Epic Rant" have been reuploaded since 2010. Emer started reaction and review back on February 8, 2011. He started it after a livestream he took part in of watching movies, during which he promised he would watch the movie known as Kickassia, which was a movie made by Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. After an issue took place with the livestream, he was unable to watch the movie, but to repay his fans whom he promised he would watch the film, he decided to record himself on camera watching the movie, cutting out all of the dead air, uploaded it, and called it "Reaction and Review." At the time he never intended this to become an ongoing series, however, mainly due to the positive response of his fans, he decided to continue doing this, which is why it became an ongoing series that he still does to this day, to the point where he now uploads usually 2 or 3 new episodes a week. Emer has an Amazon Wishlist in which you can purchase ceratin movies for him to review, and he also does take requests, but not movies that he has no interest in watching. He's very vocal and harsh with his opinions, which often times gives people the false impression that he thinks that his opinion is the only opinion, which he constantly denies. Emer will also often times dedicate entire months to a certain theme for his series. Examples of this include Fan Appriciation Month, in which he reviews strictly movies that came off of the Amazon Wish List, Longbox Chronicles Month, in which he reviews strictly comic book adapted movies, months dedicated strictly to either Marvel Comics or DC Comics, as well as months dedicated to certain film studios such as Troma or Full Moon, among other themed months. Before starting Reaction & Review Emer did video Rants, inspired by ranters like Bigal, as well as a few others. He has since discontinued these videos, calling them complete shit, and refuses to ever continue them again. Emer is good friends with many YouTubers, including RandomDCE, skybluemonty, Phillip J Reed, DarknesstheCurse, nodategamers, Razorfist, samuraikarasu, heavybaseX, Kari Okami, and others, many of which who have appeared in not only his streams with him, but have also appeared in his Let's Plays with him, too. After discontinuing his Netflix account, Emer stopped watching any movies on Netflix for Reaction & Review, which he used to do a lot beforehand. Reaction & Review Rules & Guidelines # Any movie Emer reviews has to be at least 40 minutes in length. If he reviews a series, then it's total runtime has to be at least 40 minutes in length. # Emer will review a series, there is a runtime limit; the limit is, he has to be able to finish it within a month of videos. This will usually be 8-10 vidoes, and watching 3-5 episodes per video. # If someone buys a movie off the Amazon Wish List, he WILL review it, no matter what. # Although Emer will take requests, this does not mean that he will take every request thrown at him. He has to be interested in the movie to review it; this could be whether he thinks it will be good or if he thinks it will be bad. # Emer has no country, style, or time period of preference. He'll review both animated or live action of any country of any time period. # If Emer gets sick of certain types of movies he'll ban those types from the series. For example, pornos have been banned, among others. He'll also refuse to watch movies depending on people's description. A good example of this is when people describe something as "disturbing" because when they do, he almost never finds them to be disturbing at all. # No matter how much Emer hates a movie, a big rule is that he must always finish the film to the end when he starts recording. # Most of the time he only reviews movies he has never watched. The only exception is movies that he hasn't seen in 15 years. At that point he will be willing to review them, but this very rarely occurrs. Reaction & Review Themed Months # Fan Appriciation Month # Longbox Chronicles Month # It Came From DC Comics # Month of Troma # Month of the Full Moon # It Came From Netflix # Ani-May # Video Game Movie Month # Studio Ghibli Month # Puppet Master Month (one time month when he reviewed all of the Puppet Master horror movies). # Turkeys From Turkey Month (looking at Turkish mockbusters) # Kaiju Month # Attack of the Remakes # DC vs. Marvel #While not a theme, it is common for Emer to review two film franchises over the course of a month, alternating from one franchise to the other for each episode (i.e. alternating between the Leprechaun and Prom Night movies one month). Reaction & Review Banned Movies Over the years Emer has banned certain types of movies from his show, due to them almost never, if ever, pleasing him, or when viewers get "pushy" and demand a review. #Porn Movies (Primarily porn parodies, crappy movies like Batman XXX: A Porn Parody and Star Ballz got these banned). #Shark Movies (He's never liked them, he even hates the Jaws movies). #Deadpool (after a viewer expected a review shortly after the movie was released in theaters) #All My Little Pony movies (after watching the Equestria Girls trilogy) #The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) (after watching the first two) #Guardians Of The Galaxy (due to overhype while the movie was still in theaters) #Documentaries #All movies from Unearthed Films (after having an altercation with Unearthed Films president Stephen Biro) #All Pixar movies (due to the overzelous nature of most Pixar fans) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Roadchip (after watching the first three Chipmunks films) Videos Primary Series Reaction and Review Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Other Series Shootin' the Shit Wtih Emer/Ask Emer Live Ask Emer LIVE was a show Emer started in early to 2014, with his then good friend Asalieri, and it was menat to be, and still is, a live Q&A series. The original stream failed, but they did another, more successful stream immediately afterwards. In 2015, Emer changed the name to Shooting the Shit w/Emer. Over the years he has had many of his good friends on as guests, but have also done many solo streams as well. The show used to be weekly, until early 2016. Up until this point, it was a weekly stream, uploaded every Friday, and rarely ever missed a week. Sometimes he would change the date to Saturday, or do it on both days, and on the very rare occasion he would do one on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday, but not very often. During early 2016 he stopped doing it regularly, but still does one every once in a while. The streams are used for him and his possible guests to answer fan questions, and just talk about and discuss anything else that they felt like. Pet Peeves on Emer's Streams(these things can get you banned from the stream) #Repeat questions #Ask about trailers(he rarely watches movie trailers) #Ask what he thinks about someone's death(he considers it to be tasteless) #Ask about Asalieri(he doesn't want to talk about their falling out at all) #Complain that he won't do Reaction & Review for a certain movie. #Complain that he won'd watch a certain movie. #Ask for a Reaction & Review for a certain movie before it's even released. #Speculating about a movie before a trailer is released. Guests #TheGamingGoose (Eric) #RazorFist #TheDarknessTheCurse (Josh) #MrSuperDuck (Duck) #Kari Ookami (Kari) #Bigal2k6/BigalUpdates (Al or Big Al) #Asalieri (Eric Galade) #JustKeepThatInMind (David) Let's Plays Game Reviews Trading Card Corner Trading Card Corner is Emer's newest series, started on November 26, 2015, where he buys a set of trading cards, and then unboxes them and reviews them on camera. He's willing to review any type of trading cards as long as he's interested in what they're about, for example Star Trek, Comic Books, (especially DC Comics), among other things. Discontinued Series The Long Box Chronicles This is a discontinued series of videos where Emer talked about specific stories in comic books. It was discontinued a few years ago. Emer has stated interest in reviving the show at some point in the future, but if he does it won't be him covering individual comic books, it'll be him covering topics within the comic book industry or topics in comic book history, so it'll be changed up a bit. EPIC Rant EPIC Rant was the first major series that Emer ever did on his channel, back in in 2010. He discontinued this ranting series due to him, (and many of his friends), feeling that the rants were terrible and, no matter how many times his fans beg him to bring the rants back, he says that he will never, no matter what. ''NOTE: Most of his rants aren't on his channel due to them either deleting them or being on his previous channel, which was suspended and never came back. '' What's In The Box What's in the Box is a series where Emer Unboxes that he is subscribed that has memorbelia about a specific topic. Out of the below boxes, the only ones he is still subscribed to is Comic Bento and HorrorPack. Other Videos Patreon On August 14, 2016, Emer opened up a Patreon page so his fans can donate money to him. So far, he has not set any reward goals or any stretch goals. Emer Prevost's Patreon Introduction Well, let's see how this Patreon thing goes. Also, I am surprised how long I have been on the fence about opening this, considering all the videos that are on here, (which I have no memory of ever adding to the page in the first place). I really wish I knew why I was here. Numerous viewers of mine have asked if I would start a Patreon, so I am just putting this up for them. So, let's just consider this a tip jar of sorts. If you want to pledge; feel free to do so. If not, that is cool, too. Reward Goals None Stretch Goals None Amazon Wish List Emer has had an Amazon Wish List for many years, in which people can buy movies that they want to see him do for Reaction & Review. He'll give them shoutouts at the end of the reviews of the movies that they sent in. Sometimes he'll also donate an entire month to movies sent in on the Amazon Wish List. Good Friends On YouTube Current Good Friends on YouTube The following people are fellow, well known YouTubers that Emer has mentioned before or have appeared in live streams with him, and are good friends with him. # TheGamingGoose (Eric) # RazorFist # TheDarknessTheCurse (Josh) # MrSuperDuck (Duck) # Kari Ookami (Kari) # Bluemagus (Danny) # RandomDCE (Random) # Larry Bundy Jr/Guru Larry (Larry) Former Good Friends on YouTube #Asalieri (Eric Galade) #Just Keep That In Mind (David Hardy) #Big Al (Al) #LeisureSuitGaming/Face Destroyer Inc./Silent Rob (Rob Lowe) Mentioned by Emer Mentioned by Emer Positively #AlphaOmegaSin (good friends with Razorfist) #I Hate Everything #Irate Gamer #GradeAUnderA Mentioned by Emer Negatively #Darksydephil (Phillip Burnell) #TheAmazingAtheist #Drama Alert (Keemstar) #LeafyIsHere #TheMysteriousMrEnter #Youngbloodfantasy91 #Asalieri (after their friendship ended) #Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic from Channel Awesome) #James Rolfe (The Angry Video Game Nerd from his YouTube chanels JamesNintendoNerd and Cinemassacre) #Mike Matei (James Rolfe's best friend, and fellow member of Cinemassacre) #Matthew Santoro #Tyrone Magnus #PewDiePie #AlphaOmegaSin #JustKeepThatInMind (David Hardy) Criticism Over the years Emer has received a lot of criticism for his opinions, his statements, and his cynical attitude towards other people. Comments About Copyright & Fair Use One of which are comments that Emer has made on copyright and fair use, giving him a lot of hate from people calling him stupid, ignorant, and pseudo intellectual. One comment that he made on the YouTube commentary community caused popular commentator Youngbloodfantasy91 to make a video addressing the matter, especially since Emer apparently passive-aggressively mentioned YoungBlood in the comment that he made on the commentary community. Hypocrite Other sources of criticism came calling Emer a hypocrite for several reasons. These include, but MAY not be limited to him criticizing the commentary community but then making a commentary of his own, which he deleted. In addition, he claims he hates his old rants and will never rant again, and yet he has made rants on occasion despite this. Furthermore, he has criticized Patreon in the past, but eventually decided to create his own Patreon page. 2016 Drama In 2016, Emer had a falling out with many of his longtime friends on YouTube, starting with Asalieri, a friend of 6 years. It all started when Emer spent 5 dollars to buy Eric the game Sonic All Stars Racing. After Asa played the game, he left a negative review which sent Emer off. Emer got angry at Asa, claiming that all he did was play the game for a little while, got frustrated, didn't even try to figure out how to play it properly, and gave up, even comparing him to darksydephil. This caused Asa to make a video explaining the drama that took place, presenting the intense Facebook conversation that took place the day of. Asa claimed that he wouldn't have even made his own video and brought it up if Emer didn't briefly mention it in one of his streams, while Emer claims that Asa would've made it anyways because he's a "drama whore." The next time this was brought up was when Asalieri made a 3-hour live stream dedicated to exposing Emer, along with a few of his friends, including SilentRob. Emer allegedly flagged the stream and took it down, (it later went back up), causing Asa to make another separate video presenting the exposure that he presented in the live stream, as well as some new information. He declares, while providing proof, that Emer doesn't bathe, and lost his job at the casino owned his tribe because of his poor hygiene. His father had to pull strings with the tribe to get him the job in the first place because Emer couldn't even be bothered to find a job himself, and, following his termination, his father had to beg to get him hired back on in solitude where he wouldn't have to interact with other employees or any customers. In addition, he's twice as fat as Asa himself, and can apparently eat two Arby's Meat Mountains in one sitting and still be hungry afterward. According to his longtime friend David Hardy, he's a 33-year-old virgin, has never dated a girl, doesn't drive, weighs over 400 pounds, and didn't get his first job until he was 30, and even then it was a high schooler's job. Much of the information mentioned above was brought up on Facebook by David Hardy aka JustKeepThatInMind, who has been best friends with Emer since 2006. This friendship also ended, however, when Emer came over to David's house and pushed him up against the wall because he was apparently offended at the conversation that David had with Asa over facebook. In addition, Emer and David also had a heated exchange over Facebook, which ended the decade-long friendship (which turned out to be a prank on Asa). In his most recent video, Asa explained that during this decade of friendship David happily bought Emer games, hotels, first class tickets so he could travel to conventions, and even bought him a Wii U, in rebuttal of Emer's claim that Asa himself is a "bottom feeder." What's more, Asa calls Emer a hypocrite for selling the Wii U after 2 weeks, and yet still got so "butthurt" because Asa gave a "negative" review for a 5 dollar game. Aside from Asa, Emer has lost other friends during this period, including Big Al and SilentRob. The status of him and some of his other friends, including Kari, Random, Goose, Duck, Bluemagus, among others, is currently unknown. Popular Hellsing920 Parodies #Hellastink Re-phew: The Epic Soap Review (by Asalieri) #AnotherHelping920: The "Epic" Review (by LeisureSuitGaming/FaceDestroyerInc./SilentRob) #Hellsing920: The Epic Parody (by BloodyShadow24) #Hellsing920: The "Epic" Parody (by MovieBuff13) #Hellsing920 The 5 Second Chronicle (by BigAl Archives) #Hellsing920 Loves Bagels (by AvatarKT4) Gallery Emer Prevost2.jpg Emer Prevost3.jpg Emer Prevost4.jpg Emer Prevost5.jpg Emer Prevost6.jpg Emer Prevost7.jpg Emer Prevost8.jpg Emer Prevost9.jpg Emer Prevost10.jpg Emer Prevost11.jpg Emer Prevost12.jpg Emer Prevost13.jpg Emer Prevost14.jpg Emer Prevost15.png Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Native American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2007